When Jack Met Helen
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: MATURE readers please. Jack O'Neill and Helen Magnus meet each other for the first time and the sparks fly.


This fic is meant for **MATURE **audiences.

Warnings: sex

Characters: Jack O'Neill/Helen Magnus

**When Jack Met Helen**

Jack left Sam's lab feeling like utter crap. She just told him that Pete had asked her to marry him. Marry Pete? Damn it! She said she wasn't sure, alluded to their own messed up relationship, for want of a better word. He couldn't promise her anything although he wanted to very much. He reached the elevator and stepped inside.

_Helen._

The name and an image popped inside his head on the way up to his office. Jack and Helen in a clinch. "Jeez!" he thought, as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He made his way to his office, closed the door and sat down in the chair that he always felt was too big for him. Helen Magnus. He hadn't consciously thought about her in years. Now, as he sat behind his desk, with thoughts of Sam in his head, Helen was also there. He hadn't really thought about it, but now he realized the uncanny resemblance between the two women. Was this why he felt so instantly attracted to Sam when he met her? Helen was closer to his age when he met her all those years ago, but there were other similarities. Both of them could handle a gun, kick ass when they had to and never let anyone forget they were still feminine, desirable women.

Magnus was an exquisite British woman Jack met in his Black Ops days, and he winced a little at the thought that he had cheated on Sara, but Helen Magnus could make a man forget he was attached. She was tall with legs that went on forever, blue eyes that drew him in and that he couldn't help staring into, long, dark luscious hair that he loved to lose his hands in. And the voice. The sexy voice did Jack in.

She was holding a gun on him when they met. Well, to be more precise, she drew the gun on him when she noticed him following her. "Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" she asked in a no nonsense manner, blue eyes flashing. This woman meant business and Jack held up hands.

"Whoa lady, don't get worked up. You dropped this back at that flea market thing." Jack held up the notebook in his hand. "I just happened to flip through it…interesting. What's a…" he looked at the page again, "…Plesky?" He looked up from the notebook into her face which remained passive, except her eyes, which seemed a bit startled.

Helen lowered the gun and reached for the book, looking into Jack's dark eyes. "Please give it back to me." she said politely, nodding toward the book and making a 'give it" gesture with her outstretched hand.

"What's a Plesky?" Jack asked, teasing her now, pulling the notebook closer to his chest.

Helen closed her eyes briefly, breathed in, trying to keep her patience. "It's a rare form of lizard that I've been researching. Please, it's very important that I retain my notes."

Jack kept his twinkling brown eyes glued to Helen's. He was thinking how sexy this woman was and what she was doing for dinner. He referred to her notes and replied "A 5 foot 6 inch lizard? Sounds interesting. I think I'd need to know a little more about this giant thing before I hand this over. Could be a… National… Security.. Issue…" he fumbled for words and knew how dorky he just sounded.

"National Security? You're American if I had to guess. We're not in America at the moment, and I'm also guessing you don't have jurisdiction here regarding reptiles." she replied with amusement evident in her voice as well as her gorgeous face.

Helen's blue eyes twinkled at Jack and he found himself extremely attracted to her. She had a presence, self assured, intelligent and sexy as hell. He smiled his boyish smile and saw that it made her grin. "C'mon. Let's get something to eat and you can tell me more about this Plusket thing. That's the price for getting your notes back." he grinned at her.

"Fine." she said and smiled. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Helen by the way. Helen Magnus. Sorry about the gun."

Jack took her hand to shake it and electricity seemed to flow between them. "Jack O'Neill, two L's…at your service. And I like a woman with a weapon."

"Hello Jack." she said and gave him a billion watt smile. "You know, you're far too charming for your own good." she added as they started toward the open air restaurant.

Jack and Helen chatted as they ate, and while he was trying his damnedest to find out more about this supposedly giant rare lizard, she was expertly dodging his questions. When she asked what he did, he dodged just as expertly. Helen deduced that Jack was not quite what he seemed and much more intelligent. She became aware of stirrings in her body she hadn't felt for a while. They agreed to meet at her hotel in the town not far away for dinner later that evening. "I look forward to it Ma'am." Jack said as he gazed at Helen before they parted. He didn't want to leave her now, in case she changed her mind and checked out before he arrived. There was something about her that turned him on like no other woman had in a very long time. He was imagining her naked as she walked away. She glanced back at him and gave him a smile and he waved with a silly grin on his face.

The hotel was nice for this part of the world, although a little worn and weathered looking. Jack asked the young woman at the desk which room Helen was in and was informed that she was not to divulge the room number, but had instructions to ring Helen when he arrived. Jack smiled at this and wondered more about the mysterious Magnus. He saw her exit the old, somewhat rickety looking elevator, and Jack took in a breath and told himself to settle. She look ravishing in a sleeveless dress made of some kind of thin white fabric that hung just right on her shapely body, hugging all the right places. The fact that it was low cut and showed off her fine cleavage did not escape Jack's notice. No it did not.

He met her in the middle of the lobby, lust evident in his chocolate eyes which did not escape Helen's notice and she felt herself blushing. "Blushing!" she thought, "At my age!" What was it about Jack O'Neill that was making her warm so quickly? She smiled at him and took his proffered arm as he led her to the little table in tiny hotel restaurant.

They ate very little, but drank a lot of wine. By this time it was late and no one else was around, save the light staff. Jack could not divulge his current occupation and Magnus could not divulge the fact that she hunted and housed abnormal life. So he listened to her speak of England and how beautiful the countryside was. That if you were in certain parts of the country and were observant enough, you may see a fairy or two. She realized her error the minute she said it and glanced up at Jack's face. She was relieved when she saw that he thought she was teasing. "You don't believe me?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Fairys? Well, the only fairy I know is Tinkerbell. Does she live in England?" He didn't really care anymore what she said; he was enjoying the sound of her voice. They were both becoming a little intoxicated. He reached out to trace her hand lightly with his fingers, which was the first contact they'd had since they sat down. He heard Helen's little intake of breath and continued, not saying anything at all, but gazing into her beautiful blue eyes then drifting lower to her cleavage. He was immensely pleased when, under his gaze, he saw her nipples harden under the thin fabric of her dress.

Helen was feeling that she'd had too much wine and didn't want to lose herself, but the way Jack was looking at her made her body respond, not entirely a bad thing she decided. It had been awhile. She moved her foot to lightly brush against Jack's leg and was pleased when his light touch on her hand faltered. "We can't really talk can we?" she said softly as she continued the contact with his leg, lightly and intentionally moving it a little higher. "You can't talk about your work and I can't talk about mine. So what do we do?" She could feel her breathing quicken as she awaited his response. She found Jack incredibly sexy, irresistible almost.

Jack was trying to fight an erection at the table. "The hell with it." he thought as he smiled at Helen and took her hand in his. He stood up and brought her with him, never taking his eyes from hers. He led her to the old elevator and stepped inside, pulling her to him the minute the doors closed. He buried his hands in her luscious hair and kissed her. Helen responded instantly, and their tongues began a duel as she wrapped her arms around him. Jack must have reached out to punch a floor button, which one he didn't know and didn't care. He moved them toward the wall of the lift with Helen's back against it. The kiss deepened and intensified and both of them were becoming breathless. She could feel the hardness of Jack's erection pressing into the lower part of her belly and she reached down to touch it. Jack moaned into her mouth as she grasped his cock, and reached out blindly for the button that would stop the lift and smashed his hand into it. Jack's hands moved to Helen's breasts and he squeezed them as his lips lowered from her mouth to her neck where he left light kisses, and lowered to the tops of her breasts. She arched them toward Jack and he pulled the sleeveless top of the dress down to her waist.

Jack was in a state already as Helen was pulling at his pants, trying to open them to free his erection. She succeeded just as he opened the front clasp of the pretty white bra she wore. As Jack's mouth found her nipples, licking them and suckling them, Helen was stroking his already hard member. He moved his hand lower, sliding down under her lacey panties and began stroking at the wetness between her legs, his fingers sinking deeper as they moved. Helen leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes, and pressed into Jack's fingers. "Dear God Jack!" she breathed. She began rocking her hips against his hand, trying not to falter in her stroking of Jack.

"Helen Magnus who the hell are you?" Jack breathed/moaned as he raised his head to kiss her lips again.

"Does it matter?" she answered breathlessly as he withdrew his fingers from her and lowered her to the floor of the elevator. On the way down, Jack expertly lowered, removed her panties, and threw them to the other side of the small space. As he was making a move to lay her down on the floor, she grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him down instead, straddling him.

"Helen, you little minx." he grinned. Her playfully wicked smile almost drove him over the edge, and he reached out to brush his hands over her tight nipples on the way to bury his hands in her hair. He brought her head down to his and kissed her with more passion than he thought he possessed.

When Jack felt himself entering her slick opening as she lowered herself onto him, he groaned in exquisite pleasure. Helen began moving, riding him slowly at first. He reached up to touch her lovely breasts, squeeze them. He watched them move as she quickened her pace. He didn't know he was a breast man until that moment. He sat up and leaned back on his hands as he caught a breast in his mouth and began sucking at it. Helen arched her breasts toward his mouth again, holding his head tightly in her hands as she quickened her pace, loving the feeling of him moving in and out of her. Jack was almost at the end and he didn't know how long he could last. He lowered himself back to the floor and grabbed her hips, urging her on. Just when he thought he couldn't hold on for her, he watched as the beautiful woman on top of him, this mystery woman he didn't even know, arched back, gasping as she came hard, her walls clenching at his cock which did him in. He groaned loudly as he came; didn't have time to pull out of her before it happened, and couldn't think why he cared because the pleasure was so immense.

They lay on the floor of the lift for a few minutes, Helen laying on top of Jack, still straddling him. He ran his hands through her hair, she caressed his face as they kissed softly. "I want to know you Helen." Jack said. The fact that he was a married man had not entered his mind since the moment he laid eyes on this dark haired beauty. Later, he would feel guilty but never shared this secret with anyone.

"Jack…you and I both know that's not possible." Helen answered softly as she rose and began putting her clothes in order. She pressed the button for her floor.

Jack got up and did up his pants as the lift rose higher. He reached out to touch her face, and she leaned into it. "This is crazy." he whispered not able to tear his eyes away from her.

The elevator stopped, the door opened and she stepped out, turning to put a hand to chest because she knew he would attempt to follow her out. "I'm sure you'll forget me in a matter of weeks, Jack." She smiled and pressed the down button to send him on his way. She was sorry that she couldn't see a relationship between them. He was someone she truly thought she would like to know better.

Jack went back to the hotel the following day but Magnus had checked out. He shook his head, put his hands in his pockets and smiled at this news. "Yup. Sure. You betcha. I can forget. I do it all the time." he thought as he walked out of the hotel and back to his life.

Jack was leaning back in his chair, smiling, when there was a knock at the door of his office. He told whoever it was to enter and Sam walked in. She started talking about some technical mumbo jumbo and he thought about how he loved the sound of her voice, even when he didn't have a clue what she was saying. He gazed at her face and thought again how, yes, she reminded him of Helen Magnus and they had some things in common, but were completely different at the same time. And he loved Sam. There. He admitted it to himself. He _loved_ her, and Pete was not the man for her. Something would have to be done about that.


End file.
